


The No Life Queen

by Awrenina



Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992), Dracula - Bram Stoker, Hellsing
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dracula is a CEO, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awrenina/pseuds/Awrenina
Summary: Everything is working out wonderfully for Maria, she has the job she's wanted, her own place and a nice car. Everything is going great for her, until her boss sells his company and she meets her new boss. Vlad Hutzler is something else, tall, dark, handsome. And a womanizer. As time goes by, Maria slowly falls for him. Will she keep up her morals, or will she lose them? And will she become something she thought never possible?
Relationships: Dracula/Mina Harker, Dracula/OC
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

I woke to the sound of my alarm going off. I got ready to go to work and quickly put my outfit for the day on. Looking in the mirror as I tried to decide how I wanted my hair, I put the top half of my light brown hair into a top knot, leaving the rest down. I put my shoes on and walked down the stairs of my townhome, and got in my car. I drove to work and parked in my normal spot. Walking into work, I got in the elevator and got to the top floor. As I put all my stuff down at my desk Arbas came out of his office.  
“Maria, my dear, early as always.” Arbas says as he shakes my hand lightly and gives me a kiss on both cheeks. “We have a meeting with the new owner of Crux today.”  
“New owner? You are retiring?” I asked, shocked.  
“Yes, these old bones can’t keep working and I am able to retire now. The new owner has told me that your job here is secure. So there's no need to worry about finding a new one.” Arbas after saying this, arrived into one of the smaller conference rooms.  
“Ah, Mr. Celal, Ms. Crezee. Have a seat.” Arbas walked in ahead of me and pulled out a seat for me, I sat down and Arbas left, leaving me alone with the new CEO. As I looked towards him I took in his features. He was, odd. Strangely pale, built, and he appeared noticeably tall even though he was sitting. His eyes were blue, but glowed slightly, from the shadow that was cast over his eyes from his hair. His hair was long and black, going to the top of his chest, and looking through it was almost like looking into the void. He had a goatee and mustache along with stubble following his chin. Even though I found him attractive, I knew because he was handsome and rich. He was a womanizer. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Ms. Crezee. I am Vlad Hutzler, the new CEO. I’m sure that Arbas told you that your job here is secure, correct? I looked into what all you’ve done and accomplished under Arbas, and he spoke very highly of you.”  
I gave a small smile. “Thank you, Mr. Hutzler. If I might ask, why did you buy the business?”  
“I saw there was financial investment in it. The company has been losing money and I believe that, under my leadership, I can bring this company great success.. Though, I don’t think I should be explaining myself to you. I would like to hear from you, why you think you should stay.” He said with a smirk.  
“Well as you said, you did look at what I’ve done and I don’t mean to toot my own horn, but unlike a few other employee’s here I do make sure my work gets done. I’ve planned many of the company parties, taking calls, and fixing the CEO’s calendar.”  
“Do you think these parties are one of the reasons the company is losing money?” He asked.  
“I doubt it, we only have two parties a year. This year being an exception because of the company's anniversary.”  
He nodded and thought for a moment. “As you finally heard from Mr. Celal today that he sold his company to me, you and Mr. Celal are the only ones who know about it. I would like to keep it that way until the party where Mr. Celal will announce that he sold it to me. I will, however, be walking around the building between now and the party getting to know everyone and see who all is working and who all is not. I’m sure you have more work to do now, so I think that will be all for today, Ms. Crezee.” He stood at the same time I did and took my hand, placing a chaste kiss on my knuckle. I did a quick curtsy and left the room heading back to my desk.  
‘His touch was warm, so at least he wasn’t dead, right?’ I thought as I got to my desk and sat down. Logging into my computer, I opened the messages and saw that Thade, my long time college friend, had been trying to contact me on the company chat site.  
“I know you’re at work, I saw your car.” Was the last message he sent me.  
“Yes, hi sorry it took me so long, I was just able to sit down at my desk. What’s up?” I responded.  
“You said, you wanted me to inform you if Joshua was here, and he’s here today, along with Kiara.”  
“Thank you Thade, I was really starting to stress about that. The party is in two days, and I really need to contact them today for their plus ones. Will Joshe and Ki be here at lunch?” ”Yeah they will. Gotta go babe, love ya!” I smiled at the nickname he gave me and grabbed a post-it. I wrote down the question I needed to ask Joshua and Kiara and then started going through emails and doing my daily tasks.  
Lunch time came around and I stood up from my desk, grabbing my post-it, I got into the elevator and selected the ground floor. When the elevator doors opened I walked out and saw Mr. Hutlzer leaning against Tasha’s desk and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. ‘He really is a womanizer, ugh.’  
I rolled my eyes and walked into the cafeteria. Thade waved towards me and I waved back. I grabbed a sandwich from the refrigerator, scanned my work ID and sat down with Thade, Joshua, and Kiara. As I sat down, I pulled out the post-it note from my skirt pocket and put it on the table. Sliding my finger over it to make sure it sticks to the table, I sliced my finger.  
“Ow!” I quickly pulled my finger away from the post-it note and looked up to the commotion that happened at the other side of the cafeteria. Elliot McCoy, one of the call monkeys, had thrown papers off the table he was sitting at and was stomping his way over towards us, glaring straight at me.  
As he came up to the table to talk to me, a tallish man came up from behind Elliot and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him away from the scene. Shocked by what had just unfolded, Kiara said, “Well uh, quite the way to say hello.” I turned and looked at her and noticed that everyone at the table was staring at my finger, still leaking blood from the cut.  
“Yeah, that’s strange. Did I do something other than be attacked by this post-it note?” I said, trying to joke with them. I put my finger up to my mouth and cleaned the blood off my finger.  
“No, he’s just having a bad day.” Thade said, shaking his head and looking away. “But, other than what just happened, how’s today been?”  
“It’s been good, not much has been different, I have to leave a little earlier today.”  
“Party planning, Ria?” Josh asked.  
“Yeah, I’ve gotta head over to Tuscany and discuss with them about how many are coming and what everyone chose for their meal. Josh, is there any way you have the videos you made in college of me? Mom’s been bothering me about it.”  
“I’m sure I can find them, not too hard. You sure you want your mom to have all of them?” He asked with a chuckle and I shook my head.  
“No, not all of them. Obviously some of them they wouldn’t be too happy about.”  
Kiara looked at both Joshua and I with a raised brow. “Was there something I missed out on?” Both Joshua and Thade laughed and I started to eat, leaving them to explain to Ki what had happened in college.  
Kiara didn’t go to college with Thade, Joshua and I. We all met her when we started working here at Crux. She was just a Production Assistant last year, but now after dying her long chest length hair brown, and her gray eyes she was the set designer for Crux, she was always in board meetings with customers or on set helping to create the vision that Joshua and Thade had.  
Joshua was a Camera Operator when he first started, but since he got on here when he started university he’s worked here for three years. He’s now the Director of Photography, he only got the job because the last DP didn’t get along well with the Director. Joshua has changed since college, he used to have long dark brown hair, but now it’s short and always done nice. I always wonder if it’s because Thade kept bothering him about his hair. His eyes have always shown brightly even being a dark green almost hazel color. He had a thin stubble that he just started to grow out. I guess Thade finally gave him a hard enough time about always having a baby face. Thade had his hair short, usually combed over which was just like how he had it in college.  
“You should get that cleaned up.” I jumped a little and turned to see Vlad right behind me. He motioned towards my finger, then turned and walked away. It had stopped bleeding a while ago, but I guess he was right. Standing up I walked off to get a band-aid and finish working.  
As I finished going through my emails and I started to clean up, so that I could run to Tuscany before going home. Arbas and Mr. Hutzler walked up the hallway and into Arbas’ office.  
“Are you leaving Maria?” Arbas asked and I nodded standing up and grabbing my bag.  
“Yes I need to finish up the menus at the restaurant and give them the finalized guest count.”  
Arbas nodded and turned to look back at Vlad “Mr. Hutzler, do you have a plus one you will be bringing?”  
“Yes, I'm not sure who I will be bringing, however.” He said and Arbas turned back to me.  
“I already added Mr. Hutzler to the guest list with a plus one. I will need a name for the place card.” Arbas smiled.  
“Wonderful work Maria!” He said joyfully. “I will miss seeing your pretty face everyday my dear. Now I know you’ve got a little bit of a drive so I’ll let you leave. I most likely will not be here tomorrow. So I will see you at the party, with the schedule being mostly clear, it will give time to Mr. Hutzler to get anything he may want moved into the office and get comfortable.” I smiled back at Arbas and left walking down the hall and waited for the elevator.  
After I left work I went to Tuscany and solidified everything for the Anniversary party in two days, then went home. The next day I woke up and did my normal routine and got to work at my normal time. Just as Arbas had said, he was not there, but Vlad was. Earlier than me if I might add too, I normally came in at 6:30AM.  
Setting my stuff down at my desk I looked over into Arbas’ office, or what was, but now Vlad’s, and saw the doors were open and three boxes were on the desk and Vlad was taking things out of the boxes and placing them on his desk and in the drawers. Not wanting to stare or make him think I have the hots for him like all the other women here. I sat down and got ready to do my work while I ate my breakfast.  
Work went on this way until the day of the party. Getting into work I knew I was only going to be here for a little, as I needed to make sure the party was going to go smoothly and everything was in its place. I looked at the clock and figured I should pack up, but I wanted to see if there was anything Vlad in specific wanted at the party. He was after all the new CEO, and this might be a chance I can prove to him that I am quite resourceful.  
I knew he had left his office, but I knew he was still in the building. Standing up I went to go to the elevator when I saw movement on one of the couches across from my desk. Looking closer I saw that it was indeed Vlad who was laying on his back with his arm across his eyes.  
“Enjoying the couches of the office?” I said out loud even though I only thought about saying it.  
“Is that wrong of me? This is my floor. Is there something you need from me?” Vlad asked, sitting up and looking straight at me.  
“Yes actually, two things. Is there a specific wine that you would like?”  
“I don’t see why it matters, but I would like three bottles of 1990 Latour. Though because it’s not from here you will probably have a hard time acquiring it. And your other question?” Vlad smirks at me.  
“I’m wondering about your plus one, do they have a name or have you not decided on who you are bringing?”  
“I’m just bringing Renfield, my escort. I’m sure I’ll drink a little. But why would it matter who I bring? Do you want me all to yourself?” He stood.  
I sneered at him “No, I don’t really care who you bring. It will probably be someone different each party we have.”  
“And why is that?” He asked, looking straight at me.  
“Well I looked at what you did previously, and saw that you’ve been with many women. Making you a womanizer, and that isn’t my type.”  
He nodded and started walking back to his office. “Well good luck with sourcing my wine choice in three hours.” He said simply as he walked into his office and closed the door behind him. Sighing, I got my bag and phone from my desk and left the office. I made a few calls and got three bottles of the expensive wine for Vlad and then went home to quickly get ready for the party.  
I put my Burgundy Velvet dress on and zipped up my dress leaving the top of the back unhooked, knowing Thade could help me when he arrived at the party. Looking in the mirror I looked at the deep V-Neck that went above my belly button and looked at the jeweled waistband that wrapped around the whole back. I put the sides of my hair up into a twist and pinned them to the back of my hair, leaving the rest of my hip length hair down with loose curls. My makeup was scarce, only putting on Mascara, eyeliner, and a dark red lipstick. I grabbed my velvet heels that matched my dress and walked back out to my car, I started it up and left heading towards the venue.  
Arriving at the venue, the valet opened my door and helped me out of the car. I walked into the restaurant and one of employee’s helped take my coat off, “Would you like me to clip this?” the man asked.  
I smiled and nodded, he pulled the clasp and hook together, hooking it and then letting me go. He led me to the room, where everyone would be sitting down and I met with the Coordinator. She was finishing up the last touches while I looked over everything. “Does everything look to your liking Maria?” I smiled at Tina.  
“Yes everything looks great. Thank you Tina.” She nodded to me and left the room. Everybody started to arrive into the room and were taking their seats. Tasha didn’t seem to appreciate that she wasn’t near Vlad, but I didn’t really care. Plus she was lower down the job chain.  
Arbas and his wife arrived and sat down, Arbas directly across from me, his wife sitting to the left of me, a seat in between us. Vlad came in first then his escort, Renfield. Looking closer at Renfield as he walked towards us, I noticed that he was the man who had pulled Elliot away from me. Vlad came and sat down next to me, Renfield doing the same. Vlad was wearing a Burgundy suit, white button up dress shirt and a black tie. Renfield was wearing a black suit and a black tie, similar to most security men.  
Arbas stood up with his glass of white wine and looked at everyone with a smile. “I would like to make a toast.” He said, confidently. Everyone turned and looked at him. “Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome to Crux’s 50th anniversary. I started this company with the help of my wonderful wife, and the employee’s here have kept this dream of mine alive. I am older than I once was, and I have decided to retire and sell Crux.” He turned and looked at Vlad. “Mr. Hutzler bought the company from me early this week and we both decided that today we would announce the new ownership.”  
Everyone raised a glass to Arbas, and he sat down. Vlad stood with his own glass  
“Hello everyone. My name is Vlad Hutzler, and I am your new CEO. I have already met with many of you prior to tonight’s event, and I have a very good feeling that, under my leadership, we can bring this company great success. Many of you are very talented and able to make an impact, given the opportunity. Cheers to many more years of success here at Crux!”  
After Vlad’s short introductory speech. Everyone started eating and making small talk. One of Crux’s big and long time customers, Hessna’s CEO and his EA were sitting with us at the table. Everyone had been talking and mingling, and some of our shareholders had come to congratulate both Arbas and Vlad. I stood and mingled with everyone that had come, a few of Crux’s employee’s and head of departments congratulated me on the organization of the party and how nice it was. I talked with my sister and her fiance for a little, then continued mingling for about an hour before going back and finishing my dinner.  
“I’m surprised you were able to get the wine I requested.” Vlad said, lifting his glass to his lips and taking a sip.  
“It was a little difficult, but a few calls and I made it happen. It’s good wine, a little expensive, but I suppose you can afford these kinds of luxuries.” I said, taking my own sip, letting the taste get on my tongue before swallowing.  
“Oh you are having some of my wine?”  
“Just a glass, I drove myself here, and I’m driving myself back.”  
Vlad smirked as he placed the glass down. “You don’t have to drive yourself back.”  
“I’m good, I’m not interested in you.” I eyed him warily, I was in fact interested in him, but his womanizer qualities would end up hurting me and I wasn’t willing to lose my virginity to someone like him.  
“Oh and why is that?” He leaned in closer to me.  
“I don’t need to explain, I am your employee, and I’m not wishing to become just another woman to men like you.” I said simply.  
“You sound jealous.”  
“I’m not jealous, I’m just not willing to sleep with my boss, like Tasha.“  
“Then how did you get to work under Mr. Celal this soon?”  
“I was originally hired as the old CFO’s Personal Assistant. Who ended up getting fired because of sexual harassment to me. Arbas’ old assistant had quit and so Arbas had me fill in for him. Arbas ended up liking the job I was doing and ended up not hiring anyone new to fill in my position. So I became Executive Assistant. Plus I also know quite a few languages.”  
“Oh? How many?”  
“Five in total. Latin, French, Russian, German, and Romanian.”  
Vlad raised a brow, “Romanian? Why?”  
“I’ve always been interested in Romania, the history there is rich, and the climate is like Oregon.”  
Vlad laughed. “Like Oregon huh? It’s because you like Dracula isn’t it.”  
“I do, and the man who everyone bases Dracula off of, Vlad the Impaler was a hero.”  
“Oh? Why do you think that?” He asked me, moving closer.  
“He protected the Romanians from the Turks, though inevitably he ended up dying. But sometimes people have to die to make sure some are safe. It’s just the way of life.” I said, offended by his accusation.  
“That isn’t what people normally think of him. You are different, Maria. You know, I might be the closest thing you could get to Dracula. I’m sure I look like him.”  
“I’m not going to let a womanizer be my first.” I said looking away from him blushing.  
“Your. First... time?” He said, I could hear the confusion in his voice.  
“Yes, now leave it, this isn’t a work conversation.”  
“But, that doesn’t make any sense. How the fuck are you still a virgin?” He asked, astonished. As if Virgins were rare.  
I rolled my eyes and looked back at him. “Because I don’t want some random person to have my virginity. My parents actually raised me with morals. It’s something both my sister and I continue to have. Even though that will be ending soon, as she is getting married in a few months.”  
“And you are jealous? It still doesn’t make sense. What are you waiting for? To find Dracula and let him take it?” He asked, a smirk on his face as he looked me up and down, looking a little longer at my chest and then coming back to my eyes.  
“Maybe I am, but why would it matter to you. As I said before. I’m not interested in you. Or maybe I am. But, you are my boss, and I am your employee.” Getting up I lightly dragged my lips across his, then turned and walked away. “I’ll see you at work.” I told him and then left. I had the weekend to mull over my choices and what I had done.


	2. Chapter. 2

The next few weeks had come and gone quickly and it was finally April. Not much had really happened. I would go to work, after work I would go to the store, visit my parents, meet with my sister for wedding things, and to go over any last minute details she would want or need, and then relaxed at home. Work was pretty much the same, Vlad seemed like he integrated into the company well, but still the question as to what all I would be doing under him, went unanswered.  
I got dressed then walked downstairs, going into my kitchen grabbing my lunch, purse, and car keys as I left for work. I was early to work like normal, usually arriving before a lot of people did.   
Getting to my desk I put my stuff down, then unbuttoned and placed my blazer on my coat rack by my desk. Sitting down and organizing it, I heard the doors open to the left of me. I turned to look and saw Tasha walking out of Vlad’s office.   
“That was fun, we should do that again.” She giggled, looking at her, she had barely gotten dressed, her dark grey button up shirt was only buttoned once in the middle, causing me to be able to see her bra. Her skirt was down, but really wrinkled, her heels were hanging in her left hand and her hair was knotted in the back and pushed up on top of her head.  
She walked down the hall and I rolled my eyes. “No room to judge, just doesn’t help his case at all.” I thought, as I went back to my work. Pausing because I never heard the door close, I looked back towards Vlad’s office, and saw him leaning against the front of his desk, between the chairs that were facing towards where he would normally sit. He was staring at me as he buttoned up his shirt.  
“Good morning, Maria.” He said, a smirk on his face. I knew he wouldn’t explain what had happened, He didn’t need to. I knew just by the way Tasha looked and that he was currently dressing himself.  
“Good morning, Mr. Hutzler.” I said calmly, it was kinda gross that he would do it in his office, but I guess it’s the best area for them.  
“How does my schedule look for the rest of the day?” I heard the sharp knock from his dress shoes walking towards me. Looking in the corner of my eye to see him, I saw he was getting closer to me.  
“You’ve got a meeting at noon with all of the Heads of the Departments today. Also, it looks like you have a late lunch at two with the CEO of Hessna and his Executive Assistant.”   
“Alright, I assume that you are going to be at both the meeting and the lunch?” Vlad asked directly behind me, his breath tickling my ear.  
I turned quickly to look at Vlad, almost sliding my lips against his like at the party from last week, so I pulled my head back as to not make more contact. “As your Executive Assistant, I can do what you need and want. I’m not sure if Arbas told you about what all I did for him or not. So if you want me to go to meetings, and business lunches. I can do that, it’s honestly up to you on what I do.”  
“I know that you make a lot here at Crux. Yes, Arbas told me all about what you have done for both the company and for him, personally." Vlad placed both his hands on my arm rests and leaned closer to me. "I figure a similar agreement would work out for us too. However, I haven't thought completely about what else I will have you do. Thus, I will think it over. Over 100k is quite a lot."  
I nodded, feeling the blush creep up my face and my ears get hot. “Okay.”  
After our conversation I continued working, flustered and worried about what else he would have me do. He was correct on my pay, I did make over 100k, but that was because of the agreement Arbas and I had. Not only was I in charge of his work calendar, but he also had me do his and even his wife's personal calendars. I set up and planned their doctors appointments, I reminded them of any extra events planned. I made sure their bills were paid, and warned them when something was off.   
They had me plan birthday parties for people in their family, and even for each other, and though the family thought it was all them, I didn't mind. Arbas paid me a hell of a lot more than I ever thought I would as an Assistant. Working under Maklakov I was making a little over 40k, I never asked for more, I did more, and I loved it every step of the way. With Vlad I didn't know what extra he could have me do other than pleasure. Which was something I didn't want our work relationship to get to. I would find something else I could do before I would fall that low, as I don't want to ever be paid to sleep with someone.  
Finishing up an email, I heard Vlad’s office door open and looked over at him. “Are you ready to go to the meeting?” He asked, and I nodded, standing as I grabbed my leather binder, I followed behind him.   
The meeting was pretty quick and painless, everyone pretty much discussed their departments, and how everything was either running smoothly or if something was wrong. There were discussions on things that needed to be upgraded, and things they would like, but weren’t necessary to upgrade. Vlad and I were out of the meeting, with half an hour before lunch with the CEO of Hessna.  
Walking out of the meeting room before everyone else. I saw Renfield sitting on the couch looking out the window with disinterest. He looked over at me, stood and smiled at me. “Hello Ms. Crezee. Is the meeting over?” I walked to be closer to him, so that I wouldn’t be in the way when everyone left.   
“Yes, everyone is probably just doing a little more one on one with Mr. Hutzler. Thank you by the way.” I smiled back at him, remembering I didn’t thank him at the party Friday.  
He looked confused for a moment, then a look of realization appeared on his face. “Oh, the boy that was walking towards you? It was nothing, he wasn’t having that great of a day and I’m not quite sure what set him off. But rest assured, he shouldn’t be stomping over to you again.”  
“It isn’t like Elliot to do something like that, he normally is quiet and has kept to himself, maybe he’s squeamish around blood? I know my sister is.” I said, and Renfield nodded.  
“Maria, are you ready to go? Or will you need to get something from your desk?” I heard Vlad ask, as he walked up behind me.  
“I will need my bag and coat.” I said simply, turning to look at him.  
“Go get them. I'll wait in the lobby for you." Vlad said, turning and walking away. Renfield followed after Vlad and I went upstairs. I put my coat on, and picked up my cross body bag and went down to the lobby.  
Vlad was sitting on the couch scrolling through his phone and looked up as he heard me approaching. He stood and then turned, walking out of the building with me following behind him. Walking out of the building a black with burgundy highlights Mercedes-Maybach pulled up. I raised a brow, "I guess he truly has a lot of money." I thought. Renfield got out and opened the rear passenger door, and Vlad got in. Renfield walked to the other side and opened the rear driver door, letting me get in and then closed the door getting in the front and started driving.  
Looking around the interior of the Mercedes it was comfortable. I knew why Vlad sat in the passenger side, it had a lot more features and he could recline out, which he was currently doing. The backs of the front seats had touch screen monitors where you could watch movies. Vlad had pulled out a tray from the center console that separated us and had his iPad on it.   
“How did Arbas handle Hessna? I’m aware they’ve been wanting to merge with Crux.” Vlad asked, while I had looked out the window.  
I looked back at him. “Arbas would usually change the subject. He never shut them down and flat out say no, even though he wanted to. I don’t know all the details, l only know that Hessna’s CEO would take over Crux. The CEO’s strange, hyper to be honest, but I’m not really the one who should be giving advice. It’s up to you on how you want to deal with him.”  
“Did he write this up in a contract, or was it just talked about between Arbas and Hessna?” He asked, putting the keyboard cover on the iPad and put it away.  
“It was just between Arbas and Hessna, if anything the contract was written on a napkin. I don’t really think that’s a legal contract though.” I smiled, jokingly.  
“No, and I’m really not surprised Arbas wouldn’t agree to those terms. Pretty shit deal, depending on how much money is involved. But as far as I know, Hessna as a whole is worth less, so I’m not sure how they could ever hope to swing a deal like that.”  
“I suppose so, but it seems Arbas gave the company to someone in the end. The man isn’t hyper though, or has any offenses against him” I said a smirk growing on my face.   
“As far as you know.”  
I paused for a moment, thinking over my words. “You don’t seem hyper, and I’m sure if there were offenses against you, you wouldn’t be here. Or at least I wouldn’t be in this car with you.”  
“Well, I wouldn’t exactly consider myself hyper. Offenses however, is a different story all together.”  
“Really? You don’t seem like the type that would displease women, other than being with them once and then never again.”  
“Maybe I’m just indecisive?” He questioned back at me.  
“Indecision doesn’t seem like a good mix with being a CEO.” I said looking forward to seeing how much longer the car ride would be.   
“It could just be how I am, or maybe I just haven’t found the right one.” I heard Vlad say his hand moving across my thigh. We arrived at the Italian restaurant, before I could make a comment on how this was inappropriate, but Renfield opened the door for me, and then for Vlad.   
Walking into the restaurant I saw Erika sitting down next to Adrian, she looked over towards us and smiled at me, walking over to us. “I’m so glad you all were able to make it, Adrian and I are sitting over there, come on.” As we all approached, Adrian stood and took Vlad’s hand shaking it, doing the same to Renfield next, then me. “Thank you for meeting with Erika and I on such a short notice. I had meant to set up this meeting with you last month, but business at Hessna has been busy as of late.”   
Vlad shook his head. “It’s fine, surprisingly my schedule has been pretty quiet.” Adrian nodded and sat back down, Vlad pulled out a seat next to Adrian and then pulled out a seat for me to sit next to him. Which glancing at Erika I saw her brow twitch, annoyance showing for just a moment before taking a seat on the other side of Adrian. I sat in the seat Vlad chose for me, and he sat down. During lunch Vlad, Erika, and Adrian talked and I recorded the conversation so I could write everything down in the future.   
A little further into eating, I felt a hand lightly graze my left knee, then slide up my skirt to the middle of my thigh. I looked over at Vlad who was still in the middle of his discussion with Adrian and Erika and he glanced at me through the corner of his eye, a smirk in the corner of his mouth.   
I didn’t want his hand there, especially after what I saw this morning and so I moved my left knee to go over my right, crossing my legs. The point was to get his hand to move off of my leg, instead it moved further down my thigh to right between my legs. I bit my lip and moved my hand underneath the table, grabbing his wrist, I moved his hand away from between my legs. Finally being free from his touch I quietly excused myself, as somehow, in the time span of being in between my legs for maybe a minute, max, he had moved my underwear to the side and had started to touch me.  
Entering the bathroom I fixed my underwear and stared at my reflection in the mirror, my cheeks and the tops of my ears had gone red. “Gosh all that business talk. Doesn’t it get tiring, Maria?” Erika asked walking into the bathroom as I fixed my lip gloss.  
“Not really, I enjoy it.” I smiled at my reflection, as Erika scoffed.  
“How? It gets so boring after awhile.” Erika had put her knee on the arm of a chair and was fixing the hooks of her garter belt and I looked away from her.  
“It’s a lot better than the fake business talks I had in college. Most of the lectures I was in had us do patience tests, at least the school I went to.” I said rolling my eyes at the tests. As irritating as they were, they were a good test to see if one could handle being an executive assistant.  
“So your new CEO, Mr. Hutzler. He’s a hunk isn’t he?” She asked walking up to the sink next to me.  
“He’s good looking, but he’s my boss.” I said, it’s not like I didn’t find him attractive, he’s just out of my league and I wouldn’t dare.  
“So? Just because Adrian’s my boss, doesn’t mean I can’t date him.” She said, matter factly.  
I raised a brow and turned to look at her. “You and Adrian are dating?”  
“Yes, I mean we don’t have labels, as to make it kinda discreet. But, yeah. We go out publicly, and he always has me as his plus one to parties and such.” She said smiling twirling one of her brown ringlets. She grabbed my hand and lightly tugged, pulling me towards the door. “Think about it Maria. If not I might try and go for him.” She winked at me.   
We got back to the table and sat in our spots. I had finished my food and was just sitting looking at the people that were also having lunch, while looking I felt that same hand land on my knee again, moving right back up to my thigh and just stayed there, occasionally squeezing. I rolled my eyes, but let it be, I didn’t feel like fighting him.  
Everyone had finally finished eating and Vlad stood, letting go of my leg and shook hands with Adrian again. “This was a nice meeting, I think Mr. Celal chose a great man to lead Crux into the future. Thank you for having lunch with me, Mr. Hutzler.”  
“Of course, Mr. Eletz, Ms. Murray.” Vlad’s hand shook Erika’s and her eyes widened a little bit, before she smiled and nodded meekly a complete change in demeanor. Vlad started to walk towards the exit and I followed him. Renfield outside waiting for us by the car.  
Getting into the car, we headed back to the office. Looking down at my phone my sister had texted me. “Maria, I know you are probably really busy at work, but I could really really use some of your help. I need to finish the stamps for the favor boxes, and I thought I would have more time. But you know me. Let me know!” I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose.  
“Is something wrong, Maria?” Vlad asked and I looked up and over at him.  
“Just my sister waiting for the last minute to get things done for her wedding. She needs me to help her with building little favor boxes.”  
“Will this affect your work?” He asked seriously.  
“I don’t have that much to do, at least until you fully decide on what else you’ll have me do. But building the boxes is easy and I can do it in between tasks.”  
Vlad nodded. “I figure since you’ve brought up your sister, Arbas informed me last night that he and his wife won’t be able to make it to the wedding, he asked if I would go in his place.”  
I smiled, figuring something like this would happen. “Yes, it’s up to you if you want to go, but it isn’t a big deal.”  
“I don’t have anything going on, do I?”  
I shook my head. “No, you are free.”  
“Well now I have something to do. Did your sister and her fiance know Arbas, personally?” He asked, pulling out his phone.  
“Yes and no, my sister's fiance is a Shareholder of Crux. So obviously his family invited anyone of importance to the company. Since they do business with Crux they invited the CEO, who at that time was still Arbas. Thus it shouldn’t be a big deal. And I’m sure you’ll find some woman there who is single who can fill your bed. If that’s what you do.”  
“I wouldn’t mind that.” He said a smirk growing on his face, causing me to roll my eyes.  
When we got back to the office I went upstairs alone, Vlad had gone with Renfield to his office so they could talk. I let Angela, my sister, know that I would stop by the house to pick up half of the stamps and boxes so that I could work on them when I got home and if I didn’t finish them, I would bring what was not finished to work and finish them here, as Vlad said he didn’t mind if I had to do some here, so long as I still got my job done.  
When I finished working and I could leave, Vlad still had yet to come up from downstairs. Packing up my stuff and getting ready to leave I heard the elevator ding and Vlad came around the corner walking towards his office. “Getting ready to leave?”  
“Yes, I’ve finished up all the events in your calendar for the rest of this week, along with a few that are in the future. Was there anything else?” I asked, turning so that I could face him.  
“Did you put in the time and place for your sister's wedding? A reminder would be good.”  
“No I didn’t. Wouldn’t it be better to put it in a personal calendar?” I said, confused.  
“I’ll message you over my personal calendar, I’ve at least made up my mind that you’ll take care of that.” Right as Vlad finished saying that my monitor lit up, Vlad had sent me an email. “Normally I have Renfield do this, but since he does more than just protect me and drive me around, I figure this is something you can do.” I nodded and quickly added my sister's wedding to his calendar, date, time and place all together. Afterwards I left, stopping by my parents house to get half of my sisters favors, then headed home to work on them.


	3. Chapter. 3

It was the day before my sister's wedding, Vlad had let me stay home so I could help out with setting up any last minute decor and to make sure that my sister would have everything. Being her Maid of Honor, meant I had other things that were to be done, Angela wanted her whole bridal party to meet up at the wedding location for both the rehearsal, and for a spa day. I didn’t have time to check in and get my room, as I was pressed for time, so I went straight to the rehearsal, hoping that it wouldn’t be that big of a problem.   
The ceremony rehearsal went well, and Angela, her three bridesmaids, and myself were at the spa. My sister was getting her facial while the bridesmaids were getting their nails done.   
“Angie, do you know what color you want our nails to be?” Jen asked, a loud sigh came from Angela.  
“The color of Ria’s dress, for you guys, Mar, your color is their dress.” The girls all smiled and continued to chat amongst themselves. I was the only one who didn’t want square shaped nails, I was against that style, so mine were almond shaped.  
“I’m so happy for you Angie, tomorrow is going to be so beautiful.” Jen smiled over at Angela and the other girls agreed. I knew Jen, she was Angela’s best friend from Middle school. She had light pink hair right now, normally it was platinum blonde. Her other friends were new, I had only met them in person this week. “The rooms are really wonderful too.” At the mention of the rooms, I stopped sipping my champagne, causing Jen and the other girls to look at me. Looking over at the wall above where Angie was getting her facial I read the clock, we had a small party with everyone at 8pm tonight, and it was a little after 7pm.  
“I need to go, and see if I can still get my room. I’ll meet you all at the restaurant.” My nails had finished drying, I was just sitting with everyone relaxing and getting to know Angie’s friends. Grabbing my burgundy cardigan that matched with my skater skirt, I got my bag and quickly left. Arriving in the lobby of the lodge I went to check in.  
“Hey I know I was supposed to show up around 4 to get my room, but my sister was having me run around, and I lost track of time. Do you still have a room open? I’m okay with any room.” The lady at the desk clicked away on her computer and glanced down at my id that I had put on the counter.  
“You are here for the Crezee and Amante wedding, I assume?” She asked, sliding my ID back to me.  
“Yes that’s right, I’m the Maid of Honor.” I said softly, I started to feel like this wasn’t going to go how I hoped.  
“I’m sorry, but all the rooms are rented out for the wedding, we gave yours away to one of the other bridesmaids. Maybe you can stay with one of them?” She stated, one of the other employees who was helping someone, called over the lady I was talking to and she went to help them out.  
I walked away from the desk and sighed, pulled my phone out, and looked through my contacts to find my mom. “Do you need a place to stay?” I heard Vlad ask from behind me   
“I think I’ll be able to room with my parents, but thank you.” I turned to look at Vlad. Who was sitting in one of the couches in the lobby, looking at me. He motioned for me to continue with what I was going to do, so I hit the call button and walked out of the building.  
“Maria, I’m surprised to hear from you, are you and your sister done with your little spa day?” My mom asked.  
“No, I’m done, but Angie is still getting done, I’m actually calling to see if maybe I can stay with you and dad.” I heard my mom sigh on the other side.  
“Maria, your dad and I have Angie staying with us for now. You can, but you would be sleeping on a couch.” I looked up at the sky and groaned.  
“Okay thanks mom. I’ll see you soon.” I hung up quickly and stomped my foot down angrily. Yes I’m having a small tantrum at the age of 23, but I’ve got the choice of dealing with an anxious bride, or staying with my womanizer of a boss. If I keep up my morals, I should be fine, it’s just for two nights.  
I turned to go back in only to see Vlad standing behind me at least a foot away. “So, are you staying with me then?”  
I blushed, I didn’t expect Vlad to be behind me, or to see my tantrum. “I guess, so. It’s that or I stay with my anxious sister.” He nodded.  
“Is your stuff in the building? Or did you leave it all in your car?” I looked back at the parking garage where I parked.  
“Everything is in my car still.” I said, looking down at my sandals.  
He pulled out his phone and did a few things, then Renfield came out of the building, “Would you like me to go get your stuff, Maria?” He asked.  
“Sure, I can come with, there’s a bit.” I started walking towards my car, Renfield staying behind to talk to Vlad for a moment before following behind me.  
“You look very nice today, Maria.” Renfield commented, I wasn’t wearing anything special, just my burgundy skater skirt, matching waterfall cardigan and a black v-neck t-shirt.   
“Thank you, Renfield. You don’t look too bad yourself, though, you never look bad.” His hair was short, black and gray, and his eyes were hazel. A smile grew on his lips as he grabbed my small suitcase along with a dress bag. I grabbed the other dress bag, and closed my trunk. Walking back to the building, Renfield led me to Vlad’s room.  
Walking into the room, it was spacious, it had a couch and two chairs opposite of the couch, there was a king sized bed, and a desk where there was a Macbook. The bathroom was quite big, a black marble countertop with a walk in shower that had a glass door. This room was really nice, much nicer than what mine would’ve been, and for giving me guff about the price of some of the company parties, it wasn’t really warranted, when he would splurge on this nice of a room, but I guess when you have money.   
Renfield placed my things down by the couch and left me in the room alone, saying he didn’t know exactly where Vlad was. I had about 20 minutes before I had to be at the restaurant where the small dinner was going to be, so I started to get ready. I grabbed my dinner dress from it’s bag and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door, and then undressing. Getting into the navy v-neck, knee length dress, I tried to zip up the dress, but was only able to get it half way up my back. Sighing I left it and brushed my hair. I didn’t need to do anything fancy to it, so once I was done, I left it. I left my makeup for last and opened the bathroom door, gathering my clothes that I had been wearing and walked over to my suitcase.  
I got my lipstick out from my bag, along with my black peep-toe heels, placing them next to my suitcase right in front of the couch, and then stood up. I felt a hand graze the middle of my back and then heard the zipper of my dress. Once the hand left the zipper, it moved to my side and stayed there. I looked behind me, seeing Vlad. “Are you ready?” He asked, looking down at me.  
“Almost, I need to put my shoes on, and then put on my lipstick.” I moved over to the couch and sat down, putting my heels on, and then going back into the bathroom. Placing the lipstick on, Vlad leaned against the door frame, watching me, as I finished.  
“You aren’t going to put anything more on?”  
“I only wear lipstick and mascara. Occasionally eyeliner, but that’s rare. My parents raised me to not wear a lot of makeup, and that I’m beautiful without caking it on.” I put the lipstick down and pressed my lips together lightly. Vlad nodded, and then walked off, coming back with a different tie, and putting it on in the mirror.  
After I and Vlad finished getting ready, we left the room and headed towards the restaurant. I broke from Vlad to go to my sister who was finishing up. She was in her white dinner dress. With long see-through sleeves covered with lace. The dress went to her knees and it had a v-neck, and a sheer back that followed the theme of her sleeves, I smiled. “You look gorgeous, An.” Angie turned and looked at me, a smile growing on her face.  
“Thank you, Mar. You look pretty too. I still can’t believe I’m getting married before you.” She said doing a small twirl to see the rest of her dress.  
“I’m waiting for the right man, I guess mine’s just taking a long time. You however, found your man sooner.” I said, giving her a light kiss on both cheeks, so as to not smear my lipstick or ruin her makeup. Unlike myself, Angela always liked to wear a lot of makeup, even though my parents constantly protested.  
“Maybe, your mister is here.” She bumped her hip against mine and smirked, causing me to do the same, but I rolled my eyes. We walked into the restaurant together, it was something she wanted us to do, not sure why, but it’s her day, her time. I’m sure I’ll ask the same of her when my time comes.  
The dinner went well, everyone congratulated Angie and Johnathan. I mostly sat around and talked to a few people. Every once and a while I would look over to where Vlad and Renfield were sitting, only to see Vlad was looking back at me.   
“Maria?” A voice I hadn’t heard in a long time asked. I turned only to see my ex, Arthur.   
I scowled at him. “Who invited you?” I asked, irritated by the fact he was here, now I’ve got two people who want to get under my skirt. Except, the other one hasn’t tried to force himself on me.  
“I came with Jen, one of the bridesmaids, can we talk?” He asked, already pulling my chair out and grabbing my arm.  
“Outside sure, I’m not gonna ruin my sister's rehearsal dinner, or wedding because of you.” I pulled my arm away from him and led him outside.  
“This could’ve been us you, know?” He sighed woefully, staring up at the sky.   
“No this couldn’t have, because you were an asshole who constantly belittled me and made me feel like trash compared to you, and believe it or not, you actually aren’t that great. So no, this couldn’t be us.” I wasn’t going to be nice to him, he cheated on me the same day he was going to attempt to take my virginity. The only reason he didn’t, was because the other girl came knocking on my car window.  
“You are overreacting, you know. I never belittled you. But look, I’m making money now, you could do what you always wanted to do. Stay home, keep house.” He said, moving from the railing and over to me, putting his hand on my side. “And anyway, the reasons I kept belittling you, they are gone, you look so good now. You could even get away with wearing a dress like your sister.”  
I turned and glared at him. “I’m gonna be wearing a dress like that tomorrow, except longer, and more skin. But do you even hear yourself? You are literally doing it now.” I quietly yelled, keeping arm movement small so that I didn’t draw any attention to what was happening out here.  
Arthur on the other hand didn’t, he grabbed the bottom of my jaw in a tight grip and glared at me.  
“How dare you, I was complimenting you. Do you not know how to take one? You haven’t changed a bit, other than physically.” He motioned to my body, eyeing me up and down.  
“I know how to take one, when it isn’t belittling.” I stomped my heel down onto his foot and he yelled out.   
“God dammit you whore. You never change!” He came at me, his hand raising. I dropped down onto my knees and closed my eyes in fear, waiting for impact. As nothing was happening, I opened my eyes slowly, looking up, I saw Arthur’s arm in the air being held back by Vlad who was behind him.  
“I suggest you leave my assistant alone, I would like to keep her looking nice.” He let go of Arthurs arm and it dropped, Arthur turned to argue with Vlad, only to shut up and leave. I watched him leave, shocked that he didn’t fight with Vlad, he was known for doing things like that, when it wasn’t other peoples business. Vlad held his hand out to me, taking it, he pulled me up with no issue. “Will you be fine, Maria?” I nodded, and he took me back into the restaurant before I could thank him.  
As everyone was starting to leave, so they could sleep before the big day tomorrow, I decided to turn in. My parents asked me where I was staying, and I told them not to worry. No one really needs to know I’m going to be sleeping in the same room as my boss. I got into the room before Vlad, and so I quickly changed into my cropped t-shirt that had a half moon on it and my sleep shorts. Almost ready for bed, I heard the door open and then close. “Now to figure out where I’m sleeping.” I thought.  
“So umm, there’s one bed.” I stated, okay, could’ve said that better. I criticised myself.  
“Yes, you can sleep on the bed with me, or sleep on the couch.” He said, no change in his voice as he undid his tie and took off his suit jacket. He started to take the rest off and I quickly pulled out my surface, working on that, so I didn’t see much. But my eyes, and mind had other desires, I glanced back at him and saw him pulling off his dress shirt, and my eyes widened slightly, he had chest hair, but I wasn’t against hair. If anything I liked a man with hair, lots of it.   
He undid his belt and the slight jingle of the belt started to make me feel hot. Looking back up at his chest, he was toned, you could see the individual muscles in his arms tighten and untighten as he moved, his pecs were nice and firm. Honestly he looked like the devil, hips up. I looked away before I would see anything else. The fact that I was checking him out as I was, wasn’t good, this doesn’t help me, l keep our relationship, business only. Once he was done, he got into the bed, pulled his ipad over from the nightstand, and started working on it.  
“Have you decided where you are sleeping?” Vlad asked, not looking up from his ipad.  
“Depends, do you move a lot in your sleep?” I said, closing my surface.  
“I don’t move, but does it matter? You chose to stay here because you didn’t want to sleep on the couch in your parents suite. And here you are, laying on a couch. In my suite.”  
I groaned and stood up, getting in bed on the other side and pulling the covers over me. I placed my surface on my lap and finished my email for work. After finishing it I placed the surface on the nightstand next to my side of the bed and then got comfortable, or at least attempted to, not being able to find a comfortable position because I normally had pillows around me, along with a large bear I grabbed one of the other pillows from above me and wrapped my arms around it.  
“Are you finally comfortable?” I heard Vlad ask, irritated.   
“No, not really, but I’ll be fine. It’s only two nights.” I turned back to look at him, and saw him eyeing my ass.   
“Do you want me to make you comfortable?” He asked, setting his ipad down, and turning off the lamp, leaving the room dark.  
“I’m fine thank you.” I said, closing my eyes. I felt Vlad move a little, and I started to count sheep so that I could fall asleep.


	4. Chapter. 4

When I woke up the next morning, I was no longer on my side of the bed at all, I had left the pillow I was cuddling with behind me and was currently resting my head on Vlad’s chest. His arm was around the middle of my back, his hand resting on my hip. “How the hell am I going to get out of this?” I thought, feeling the need to go use the bathroom. I went to move his arm, and he tightened his grip. Pushing a little harder, it fell to behind me, his hand right against my ass. Finally being somewhat free from his grip I softly moved from the bed and went into the bathroom. Feeling better, I went back into the main room to see Vlad still in bed, but on his ipad.  
“You are up early.” I looked over my shoulder at him, and then looked back down at my suitcase. Grabbing the button up shirt I was supposed to wear and my black leggings, I started walking back to the bathroom.  
“Yes, I have to meet back up with my sister and the rest of the wedding party to get ready. Though I normally get up this early anyway.”  
“Do you realize how early it actually is, Maria?” He said, finally looking up at me and I stopped at the foot of the bed.  
“It’s 8.” I said, and he chuckled.  
“Maria, it’s 5. If you don’t have to be with your sister until 8 come back to bed and you can get ready at 7.” Getting back to how he was originally laying in bed, he moved his arm to back over the pillows, making room for where I had previously been laying with him  
“5 is fine, it doesn’t ruin my sleep schedule for work.” As I walked past the bed, Vlad sighed and moved his arms to behind his head.  
“I know you were comfortable. It won’t ruin your sleep schedule, if anything staying up now would make you tired, as your sister's reception doesn’t end until 11.” I turned to look at him, and shook my head.   
“I said, I would be fine Vlad.” I gritted my teeth.   
“I’m just looking after your health, sleeping for a whole day isn’t good for a sleep schedule either. Adjust accordingly to the hours you need to have. If not, you will be awake for 19 hours straight, unless, you have to stay up later than midnight, then it will be longer.” He said. “Get some more sleep, I will have an alarm set for 7.” Then he closed his eyes.   
I sighed, obviously he didn’t want to wake up yet, even though he could easily go back to sleep without me here, but whatever, I already fought enough, and I would’ve just gone up to my parents room and slept on the couch. I got back into the bed and stayed on my side.   
The alarm did indeed wake me up, and with a start. I quickly sat up, and looked over at Vlad’s phone. Vlad had moved his hand across the screen, turning the alarm off, then flipped the phone over. “I suppose you must get up now, Maria.” He looked up at me, his arm sliding from my waist, to rest on my hip, in my sleep I had moved back over to him. His thumb gently caressed my hip and I frowned slightly. I had wide hips, and a pretty good sized chest, but I didn’t look outrageous.  
“Yes, thank you. For letting me sleep longer.” I said, embarrassed with being this close to him. I got out of the bed and went into the bathroom, I changed and brushed my hair out a little bit, before throwing my hair up in a hair clip, so it was out of my face. My hair would be done for the wedding, so I didn’t have to worry too much. Walking out of the bathroom and into the main room, I walked back to my suitcase, and threw my sleep clothes into it.   
Grabbing my gray suede platform pumps from the suitcase, I placed them on the floor next to it, and put the lid of the case down. Vlad would be in here for a while, and I didn’t want him to see anything in there. Sitting down on the couch I slipped my feet into my shoes, and then buckled the straps to the shoes. I stood and walked over to the nightstand on my side.  
“I don’t think those heels go with what you are wearing right now.” Vlad commented, rolling on his side and looking at me.  
“Obviously. This is just what I’m wearing for now. My dress is in the bag, and they will look better together. When I finally do put it on.” I grabbed my phone and looked at the time, 7:40. “I’ve got to go, so I suppose I will see you at the ceremony.” I said, putting my phone in my button up shirts pocket.  
“I look forward to it.” Vlad said, finally getting out of bed. I grabbed my dress bag by the hanger, and then tossed it over my shoulder, like I would a jacket and then smiled at Vlad. For him being such a womanizer, my first night sleeping with him wasn’t that bad. Honestly kinda nice.  
Walking into my parents and sisters suite, I watched the makeup artist work on my sister, while the hairdresser curled her hair. My sister was having her hair down for the wedding, only the sides pulled back and twisted to show the color differences in her hair because her hair had been dyed blonde, but her original brown was still there. Both my sister and I originally had brown hair, the difference was, her’s stopped mid back, while mine was down to my hips. She had changed it because she wanted the difference between the both of us. We weren’t twins, we had a three year age gap, me being the oldest, and while I had blue eyes, she had brown eyes, like our father.  
“Maria!” My sister looked over at me and smiled.  
“Good morning!” I said happily, placing my bag down, and lightly giving her a hug, I didn’t want to sudge her makeup. “You look lovely. And happy!” Giving her a grin, and she grinned back.  
“Good morning to you too!” My mother said coming out of the bathroom, already in her dress. As she walked over to me, I smiled.  
“Yes good morning mom.” She gave me a hug and we watched my sister finish. Once finished, they started working on my mom’s hair and makeup as the bridesmaids showed up. My sister went into the bathroom and got out of the robe she was wearing, getting into her wedding dress, she turned to look at me.  
“Help me?” She asked, and I zipped up her dress. It was a mermaid style, no sleeves, and a scoop neck. There were cut outs on the side from the bottom of her arm holes, down to the curve of her hips, where it was covered in a lace detail on both sides. The back was an open lace back, there were buttons from the very top of the back of her dress down to the end of her train, where the heim line started, and was covered in lace. It was a court train that was two feet long, and was a vintage style dress. It looked lovely on her.  
“You look beautiful, Angela.” I said smiling, she was looking at herself, and looked back at me, a smile growing on her own face.  
“Thank you Maria.” She started to tear up, when my mother walked into the room, stopping, and looked at my sister.  
She started to cry, and both Angela and I tried to stop her. Once she was done, she informed me that the hairdresser and makeup artist were ready for me. So I went and sat down, the hairdresser started working on curling my hair, and then started to put it in the way my sister had wanted all the bridesmaids to have their hair, and makeup.  
Once they finished I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair had been put up into a slightly undone bun, with wispy side curls, the same would be done for the other girls. My makeup was simple, something I requested of my sister, as she knew I didn’t like too much makeup. A soft amount of eyeliner was put on, along with mascara. The lipstick they put on me was a vintage matte red, something that would pop against the dark color of my dress.  
Getting out of the chair so they could work on the other girls, my mom and sister ushered me to get into my dress, so I walked into the bathroom and pulled my dress out of it’s bag. I laid it across the chair in the bathroom and unbuttoned my shirt. I didn’t put on a bra, as my dress already had one in it and so I quickly took off my shirt and threw the dress over my head. Once I had the dress positioned where it would be I slipped my arms into the off the shoulder sleeves and held my dress against me. My mother came and zipped my dress up and I looked at myself in the mirror.  
Normally I disliked form hugging dresses, but my sister had seen this dress when we were looking for her dress, and had me try it on. She made me buy it, the same day because both her, my mom, and her friend Jen loved it. It was chiffon, and had lace detailing on the chest, and sleeves that were off the shoulder and hung at the middle of my arms. The dress was a mermaid style, just like my sisters, it too had a train, much smaller than my sisters, only being a foot behind me. The back was low, the zipper only going up to under my shoulder blades, see-through lace started in between the back of my knees and opened up to the back of my dress, the same chiffon as the rest of my dress under the lace.  
“You look beautiful too, Maria. I knew this dress would look good. Hopefully with this dress your man will be able to find you.” My sister, remember the small talk we had last night nudged me. She knew I didn’t like being alone, but life had other plans for me.  
“Oh stop, Angie, this is your day!” I softly smacked her shoulder and she gave me a look of shock before quickly replacing it with a smile.  
“I’m teasing, but I do really hope you can find someone.” She winked at me and the camera crew came in. They got everything setup, and then started taking the pictures. When all the pictures that I needed to be in were finished, my sister and mother let me go look at how both the ceremony and the reception looked.  
On my way to the ceremony location, I ran into Thade and Joshua, who both said I looked lovely and asked how I was doing, I had spoke to them for a little bit, and then handed Thade my phone, as he had pockets and knew the passcode into my phone if he really needed to get in there. Finishing with them I got to the ceremony location and looked around. I wanted to make sure that it looked nice and that everything was in order, plus a part of me wanted to see what they had done, as I had wanted to be a wedding planner.   
I guess I got close though, as I plan most of the events for Crux. Figuring I should go back to where the wedding party was, I headed back. When I arrived back to the room, my father had joined everyone, and was smiling at my sister. Angela, unlike me, wasn’t as traditional. She and Johnathan were having a first look, and while I personally wouldn’t have one, it was her choice. “Maria, have you seen your sister?” My father asked, turning to look at me, and I nodded.  
“Yes, I have seen her.” I looked over to my sister, grabbed her hands and lightly pulled her towards me. “Are you ready to go see Johnathan?” I asked, and she nodded.  
“I am ready.” We walked towards the door and I followed her. The first look went nice, no tears were shed, but I figured as such as Johnathan wasn’t much for showing emotions. Once pictures were done, we got to the ceremony location, as it was starting in about 15 minutes.   
As we got into position, the florists handed out everyone’s bouquets, boutonnieres, and corsages. I, however, had a flower crown, as Angela thought it would be a better idea as I would be holding her bouquet throughout the ceremony until she would walk back down the aisle. The flower crown that was on my head was pretty, with small pink roses, eucalyptus, and baby’s breath.   
My sister smiled at me, and my father arrived, seeing both his girls together he teared up, Angela had always been his favorite, and so I knew he would cry at her wedding. The music started, and we all started to walk, as Bach’s Prelude in C Major started to play, my sister walked to Clair de Lune, and everyone stood, looking at Angela. Watching both my father and sister walk down the aisle I smiled, my father had cleaned his face, so as to not show that he had cried, and looking over at Johnathan, who was smiling. Angela passed her bouquet to me, and everyone took their seats.  
The ceremony went well, as did the pictures. It was finally time for the reception and I started to mingle with the guests. Thade, Joshua, and Kiara had waved me over and I walked over to them, “Hey.” I said, and Kiara smirked at me.  
“You know with you looking sexy as hell I would’ve figured you would have more to say than, hey.” She said, mocking me slightly, and I rolled my eyes.  
“I didn’t realize I needed to exude confidence, like I always do.”  
“Hun, you don’t need to, that dress does the confidence for you. If you are looking for a man tonight.” She wiggled her eyebrows at me, and Thade nudged her.  
“She’s had a little too much to drink tonight, Mar.” He said, pulling out my phone from his pocket. “This has been going off non stop since the ceremony, I didn’t care to look and see who it was.”  
I took the phone from him and looked through the messages, all of them were from Arthur, saying he really apologizes and that I looked damn fine in the dress, as the messages got closer to this time, they went to darker, more carnal wants. Like what he would want to do with me if he got me alone. I looked over at Arthur, back down at my phone, and blocked his number.   
As I looked back up from my phone I made eye contact with Vlad again, who was currently sitting down at his designated seat. “Maria?” I heard my sister call, and I quickly excused myself from my friends. Angela had me stand near her for a little bit, as Johnathan had started to talk business, and she couldn’t be a part of it. As the man who Johnathan had been speaking to walked away, Vlad came up.  
“Congratulations, Mr and Mrs. Amante.” He said, taking Johnathan’s hand first and then my sisters. Johnathan raised an eyebrow for a moment before realization hit him.  
“Oh Mr. Hutzler. I’m surprised you showed up, what with Angela’s time management we meant to resend the invitation for you instead of Mr. Celal.” He side eyed, Angela and then smirked at Vlad, who kept a flat face the whole time.  
“Planning a wedding can be hard work, there’s a lot of things that happen that make it so you can’t keep track of everything. We as CEOs should know this too with busy schedules. Isn’t that correct, Ms. Crezee?” He asked, looking over at me, I had been glaring at Johnathan.  
I looked back at Vlad and smiled. “Yes things like this happen a lot. But, nonetheless, everything was fixed and you came.” He nodded. With that their conversation ended, and Angela let me excuse myself. I had moved to be in the back against the wall, I felt comfortable there, as I didn’t have anyone next to me to enjoy my time here, and to also have the light on Angie.  
“You look lovely tonight, Ms. Crezee.” I looked to my right, only to see Renfield.  
“Oh! Renfield. I didn’t expect you to come over here.” He nodded, and looked towards my sister.  
“I’m surprised you aren’t out there mingling with everyone like you did at the company party.” He said curious.  
“It’s not my party. I’m standing by the wall trying to get less attention, it’s my sister's wedding day.” He tucked one of the hairs that had fallen into my face, back behind my ear.  
“This is true. I most likely won’t be staying for long, I’m not one for parties, as there’s normally too many people. But thank you for your time Ms. Crezee.”  
“You can call me Maria, you don’t have to be so formal with me, Mr. Renfield.” I said, a smile growing on my face.  
“Of course, Maria.” He bowed, then turned and left. I went and sat down as food was being served, everyone started to eat. The married couple didn’t have anyone write toasts, the only traditions they were having was their first dance, the cake, and the bouquet and garter toss, which then led to the people who caught those to do something risque.  
Their first dance went well, they didn’t plan anything extravagant, the cake cutting went smoothly, until Angela smashed the cake into Johnathan’s face and beard, which led him to smush cake into her face, putting frosting on her nose.  
Finally after some more eating, and the young and old turned in for the night. My sister announced that she would be throwing the bouquet. At previous weddings that I went to, I normally didn’t care, however, I knew if I did what I always did, which was stand behind everyone and yawn, my parents would’ve thrown a fit. So I got in the middle, the plan originally would’ve been for me to catch it, and then drop it. But as it was tossed in the air, I caught it. And for some reason, didn’t let it go. Angela turned to see who caught it and gave me a big toothy grin. All the girls that were in the group, cheered for me. I looked at the bouquet in shock, why didn’t I let go of it? I put on a fake smile, and more pictures were taken of both my sister and I.  
Next was the garter toss, which the best man was already setting up. The girls were ushered off of the dance floor and both Angela and Johnathan got into position. Johnathan pulled off the garter, and then called for the unmarried men to come onto the stage. Part of me expected Vlad to be too good for these kinds of things, but I watched him stand and join the rest of the men. I watched Johnathan shoot it into the air, and Vlad caught it. Shocked that he caught it, I watched as Vlad and Johnathan got their pictures taken.  
Angela had pulled me back out to the dance floor, and had me sit down on the chair that she had sat in. It was tradition in my family that whoever caught the bouquet, and whoever caught the garter, for the man to put it on the leg of the woman, so long as it was consensual. I had agreed to it earlier this month to my sister, who wanted me to do it. That is, if I caught it and so here I was, sitting on the chair, pulling my dress up to my knee. Vlad got down on his knee in front of me and I raised my right leg, he slipped the garter over my shoe and up my leg.   
Once it was over my knee, I figured he would stop, as that was where I had pulled my dress up to, however, he took it further up, past my dress to the middle of my thigh stopping there. And then stood, everyone cheered while some catcalled us, I blushed and stood up moving away from everyone I yawned, looking over at the time, I saw it was almost 11. Meaning everyone would need to start heading to their rooms, thankfully everyone was slowly trickling out, both Angela and Johnathan turned in and I followed suit.  
Going back to the room I shared with Vlad, I pulled my hair out of the updo it was in and stretched. This dress was easy enough to zip down on my own, but I didn’t feel like taking it off just yet. I walked over to my suitcase and sat on the couch and pulled out my second pair of sleep clothes.   
I usually always wore shorts to bed, my tops ranged from spaghetti straps, to t-shirts, or to tank tops. Rarely would I sleep without shorts, and I never wore pants to bed, they were way too constricting for me. As I closed the case I stood up and walked over to my nightstand, plugging in my phone, and checking the time. Vlad and I would have to get out of this room at 11.  
Vlad came into the room, as I put my phone down. “You looked nice tonight.” I looked up from my phone and saw Vlad coming into the room from the small hallway. Noticing his tie was undone already, he pulled it off setting it down by his stuff.  
“Thank you. You looked nice too, but it’s not like you are wearing something different from what you wear at work.” I said, taking my earrings off.  
“I like to look nice. You however, don’t wear stuff like this at work. Not like I would care if you did or not.” He took off his suit jacket and placed it over the chair in front of the bed and I walked over to the desk, and put the earrings in my purse. “After tonight I’ve also decided what the last thing I will have you do is.”   
I turned and looked at Vlad, a brow raised. “And that would be?”  
“You will be my plus one at any events I’m invited to. Be it other companies I own, or am partnered with.” I eyed him curiously.  
“Will you remember offering this to me in the morning? You forgot everything we talked about at the company party.” I smirked at him.  
“What happened at the company party?” He asked, moving from across the room to stand in front of me.  
“That depends, have you had as many drinks as that same night? I want to know if you’ll remember this night too or not.”  
“I’m sure I’ve had as much. Now, what happened?”  
“Do you want a physical reminder? Or do you want me to just tell you?”  
Vlad raised a brow, “A physical reminder.” I stood on my toes and slid my lips against his own. Moving away from his lips, his arm slid around my waist and his hand moved to the back of my head, fingers threading through my hair, grabbing, and lightly pulling so that I looked up at him. His lips met mine again and he moved both of us quickly from the desk, and pushed me up against the wall. His arms moved and I felt him grab at my dress, pulling it up and then grabbing the backs of my knees lifting me and I wrapped my legs around his waist.   
He pulled away from kissing me and eyed me, his once blue eyes darker. “Don’t play with me, little girl.” He growled lowly, a small feeling in the back of my head said run, but I just raised a brow. “I have never hid wanting you, Maria, you keep saying you only want our relationship to be strictly business, yet here you are pressed up against me with a wall behind you.” He pushed against me a little harder, and I felt him. A blush grew on my face and my eyes widened. “If you don’t want this then tell me, because I will have you right here. Right now.” He groaned.   
I realized I was in pretty deep shit now, and shook my head. “I don’t want this.” He growled and pulled the top of my dress down a little bit, showing more of my breast, he moved his head down and sucked, biting here and there, and then stopped. He put me down and moved away from me. Going back to where his suit jacket was and sighed. I quickly went into the bathroom so that I could change into my sleep clothes.   
Changing I looked at the mark he left on my chest and glared. I mark easily and bruises take a long time to heal because I’ve been anemic, so this will be here for a while. Sighing I went back into the room and it was dark. “I suppose he went to bed.” I thought, walking over to the bed, I saw that he was indeed sleeping, so I laid down and went to bed too.  
Waking up the next morning I got out of bed before he did, I stayed on my side for once, even though I put the pillow in between us to make sure I didn’t move over to him. I got dressed in my black ripped jeans and a gray sweater. It was supposed to be colder today, and then put on my burgundy vans. I brushed out my hair and my teeth and then went and packed up. As I finished putting my stuff away Vlad’s phone alarm started and it was quickly turned off. “Good morning.” I said without turning around from my suitcase.  
“Good morning.” I heard, as he got out of bed and then went to the bathroom. I finished packing the suitcase and then moved to grab my phone and it’s charger so I could put those into my purse, throwing it over my shoulder. I heard a knock at the door and heard Vlad open it.  
“Good morning sir.” I heard Renfield say as he walked into the room. Vlad entered, almost fully dressed, lacking a shirt, he had pants and shoes on.  
“Good morning, Renfield.” I smiled at him, and he smiled back at me. I gathered the rest of my stuff, and threw my purse over my shoulder, it sitting against my hip. I got my suitcase and pulled it’s handle up so I could wheel it out, then I got both my dress bags by their hangers, throwing them over my shoulder and started walking towards the door, Renfield opened it for me, holding Vlad’s suitcase, and garment bag. As I walked down the hall Vlad and Renfield followed me to the elevator. Arriving in the lobby, my parents and the newlyweds stood near the door. I handed my room key to Renfield, who took it and then walked over to the front desk to check out both himself, and Vlad, while I walked over to my parents and my sister.  
“Maria! Good morning!” My sister said, giving me a hug.   
“Good morning, Angie.” I said and grabbed a hold of my suitcase.  
“How was your stay? Mom told me she asked if you could room with us Friday night, but never did. Who did you stay with?” Angie asked, worriedly.  
“I stayed with a friend. I’m not going to go into full detail.” Johnathan looked over at Vlad, who had left the elevator with me, and then back to me.  
“I’m sure she stayed with her boss.” He said, shaking his head.  
My mom looked over at Vlad, as did my father. “Maria.” My parents started saying, but I put up my hand.  
“It’s fine, nothing happened. We have a business relationship that is strictly that.” Saying this Johnathan started laughing.  
“Hutzler is anything but that. He doesn’t have business relationships with women.” He said and I glared at him.  
“Then explain the relationship I have with him. You barely know him outside of what the media says. And I’m not that kind of woman.”  
“We shall see then. You will probably just become another woman to him.” He said, and I quickly excused myself from my parents, and walked out to the parking garage. I didn’t like anything that Johnathan said to me, but deep down, I knew he was right.


	5. I promise the story hasn't died!

Hi all, sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, I've been meaning to, I'm just working on a special scene for this chapter. I do have the rest of the chapter done, and I could publish it without that scene and then add it when I'm completely done with it, or just wait to publish it until I've completed that scene. But I haven't fully decided on which, so maybe all of your can help me decide on what I should do. Thank you for reading my story, and I promise my updating will get back on schedule when I have finished this scene!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my this chapter, if you like the idea of my story and this chapter, please like and comment to let me know!


End file.
